60 Días Y 60 Noches
by Raven Blackie
Summary: Sirius, Remus, Peter y... Un moreno con una prueba de 60 días y una pelirroja con instintos homicidas... Locura, hormonas alborotadas y mucho más... Época Merodeadores, qué más se puede decir?
1. Prólogo

* * *

Podemos creer que todo lo que la vida nos ofrecerá mañana es repetir lo que hicimos ayer y hoy

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes que puedan reconocer pertenecen a la imaginación de JK Rowling y las notas de autor son sacadas de texto del maravilloso Paulo Coelho… El resto le pertenece a esta chica con demasiado tiempo libre. Que lo disfruten…

_**Nota de autor:**__ Podemos creer que todo lo que la vida nos ofrecerá mañana es repetir lo que hicimos ayer y hoy. Pero, si prestamos atención, percibiremos que ningún día es igual a otro._

_Cada mañana trae una bendición escondida; una bendición que sólo sirve para este día y que no puede guardarse o desaprovecharse. Si no usamos este milagro hoy, se perderá._

_Este milagro está en los detalles de lo cotidiano; es preciso vivir cada minuto porque allí encontraremos la salida a nuestras confusiones, la alegría de nuestros buenos momentos, la pista correcta para la decisión que ha de ser tomada. No podemos dejar que cada día parezca igual al anterior porque todos los días son diferentes._

_Presta atención a todos los momentos, porque la oportunidad, el instante mágico, está a nuestro alcance._

* * *

**EL INSTANTE MÁGICO**

"_¡Maldición! No volveré a beber en lo que me resta de vida"_ pensaba un bronceado chico de cabello alborotado, mientras gruñía sobre su cama.

Eran alrededor de las 2 de la tarde cuando James Potter al fin abrió sus ojos, después de varios intentos por volver a dormir. La fiesta de San Valentín definitivamente había roto una especie de récord underground entre los mismos Merodeadores, quienes aún estaban en cama después de haber ingerido la mayor cantidad de alcohol mágico en sus vidas.

Al darse media vuelta para evitar el molesto rayo de sol que lo había despertado, apenas pudo distinguir entre su ceguera a una melena roja que le mandó el corazón directamente a la garganta.

-¡Maldita sea!--murmuró, sentándose de sopetón sobre la cama--Me tiré a Evans sin darme cuenta y ahora no recuerdo lo q…

-¡Shhhhhhhhhh!--se escuchó del otro lado de la habitación. Y es que, si algo sabían los Merodeadores, es que NO debían despertar al lobito cuando tenía resaca o pagarían las consecuencias.

-¿Cuándo demonios se acabó el hechizo desonorisador?--gruñó Sirius, al lado de James, abriendo los doseles de su propia cama.

Cornamenta se puso los lentes y ya estaba pensando en cómo robar los ingredientes de la poción para recordar, cuando la muchacha que estaba a su lado se viró, mostrándole sus pechos… y su cara, por supuesto.

-Reunión… ¡YA!--dijo con voz de comando, una vez que hubo recuperado el habla.

Los dos morenos se pusieron de pie relativamente rápido, considerando las circunstancias en las que estaban, y con las sábanas alrededor de sus cinturas se encaminaron al baño. Tuvieron que esperar unos minutos para que a Remus se le pasara su pésimo humor vespertino y le diese la gana de acompañarlos.

-Grrrrrrrrr--gruñó el castaño al cerrar la puerta tras de sí. No le importaba ser un poco más bajo que los dos animagos, pues se aprovechaba de la corpulencia que le daba su condición de licántropo para imponerse ante sus amigos.

-Ya, ya--intentó calmarlo Potter, aunque tampoco gozaba de su humor de siempre.

-Oye Lunático, ¿cuándo te hiciste esa cicatriz?--preguntó Sirius mientras señalaba 5 centímetros por debajo del ombligo de Moony.

Fue entonces que el castaño se percató de que llevaba su "orgullo" al descubierto.

-Quizás fuiste tú, y no lo recuerdo, perro sarnoso--le dijo con sarcasmo, mientras se cubría con una toalla.

-Quisieras tú ser marcado por mí…--le respondió el otro.

-Ya, párenle allí. Sus problemitas de cama los arreglan en privado…--sentenció James con una sonrisa irónica. Pero antes de continuar, cambió su gesto por uno más serio--Primero que nada, ¿alguien me puede explicar cómo demonios acabé en la cama con Darcy Talbot?

Ante la cara de James, los dos aludidos se cagaron, literalmente, de la risa.

-Envíenme el chiste por lechuza, que no lo entiendo--soltó James, comenzando a picarse por las burlas de sus amigos.

-¡Es que…! ¡Es… que… t-tú…!--intentaba decir Sirius, mientras se sujetaba el definido abdomen con ambas manos. Es que la risa no le permitía unir más de tres palabras coherentes.

-¡Son unos malditos tramposos!--les escupió a ambos--Dejaron que me acostara con Talbot simplemente porque el mes pasado logré tirarme a dos Ravenclaw… ¡No soportan saber que soy el mejor!--gritó por sobre las carcajadas de sus amigos.

-Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que le hayas agarrado el gusto a las Raven cuando era el turno de las Leonas, Potter--explicó Remus con malicia, logrando controlar el ataque de risa.

-Lo que significa…--continuó Sirius, sin darle chance al de lentes de abrir la boca--que el marcador vuelve a estar igualado este mes…

-Y que como buen perdedor…--remató Remus, gozando de cada palabra que decía--te toca mostrarles la salida a las señoritas.

James entrecerró los ojos y empezó a gruñir como lobo hambriento mientras trataba de asesinar a sus amigos con la mirada. Sabía muy bien que pavonearse frente a ellos por su hazaña del mes anterior le iba a costar muy caro, pero ¿esto?… jamás se esperaba que sus amigos le jugasen sucio sólo para hacerle pagar su descaro.

-Ya deja el histrionismo, que el único con derecho a tener humor de perros soy yo…exclamó Sirius, sonriéndole.

-Ya ya sabes, con una sonrisa en la cara--dijo Remus, empujándolo hacia la puerta--Nunca sabemos si se vienen épocas de sequía y necesitemos de la humedad de esas nenas.

El de lentes se aseguró bien la sábana que tenía alrededor de la cintura, enderezó sus anteojos y se despeinó el cabello un poco más antes de salir del baño.

Para su sorpresa, los doseles de todas las camas estaban descubiertos y no había nadie más en la habitación.

-C-chicos, creo que…--dijo alzando la voz para que los otros dos le escuchasen.

-Creo que nuestra fama nos precede--dijo el licántropo con un tono de sorpresa y desaprobación, aunque en realidad se sentía orgulloso en vista de que las chicas no esperaban ni siquiera una despedida después de un polvazo con los Merodeadores.

-¡Y qué educadas estas nenas!--exclamó Sirius, mostrándole a sus amigos una tanga azul que su chica había dejado "amablemente" sobre su cama--Fueron tan simpáticas que nos dejaron un regalito…

-¡Al Muro de la Infamia!--gritaron Remus y James al mismo tiempo, mientras Sirius apuntaba su varita a la pared que estaba tras cama y un montón de ropa interior femenina apareció colgada al instante.

-¿Nos concedes el honor, Canuto?--preguntó Lupin haciendo una reverencia.

-Por supuesto, Sr. Lunático--respondió mientras encantaba la tanga para que se uniera al resto de la colección--Hoy colocamos esta prenda en honor a Jessica O'Neil (ejem, creo que así se llamaba)… Una Leona que tuvo el valor de irse a su cuarto en ruedas libres para permitirnos seguir con esta Noble Labor de ¡recolectar la mayor cantidad de tangas, hilos dentales y brassieres de Hogwarts!

-¡Bravo!--exclamaba el castaño al tiempo que aplaudía divertido.

James aprovechó la distracción de sus amigos para ocupar el baño y darse una ducha antes de bajar a… (_"a ver, ya son más de las 2 de la tarde"_)… ¿merendar algo?

Usaría el agua fría para ahogar su más reciente frustración. Porque de verdad, en el momento en que pudo distinguir la borrosa imagen de la mata de pelo rojo, creyó por algunos segundos que al fin había logrado su objetivo.

Porque después de 4 años detrás del firme traserito de Evans, ésta no era la primera vez que James usaba una ducha fría para calmar su frustración. No, ya el muchacho había despertado en más de una ocasión con la urgencia de bañarse y cambiar sus sábanas.

"_Todo por culpa de la amargada de Evans"_ pensó con acidez.

-Supongo que al fin comprendió las consecuencias de no jugar con nosotros--sentenció Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿De quién hablan?--preguntó James, saliendo del baño ya vestido y tratando de secar sus indomables cabellos con una toalla.

-De Peter, que otra vez se negó a participar en nuestro juego mensual y ha tenido que dormir fuera… ¡Maldición!--exclamó el lobito al ver que Sirius se escabullía hacia el baño antes que él--¡Más te vale no demorarte o te la verás conmigo la próxima luna llena!--le gritó.

El de anteojos se rió por lo bajo y, tras dejar la toalla sobre su cama, se despidió de Remus balbuceando algo sobre su estómago.

Mientras nuestro protagonista se debatía entre si ir al Comedor o bajar directamente a las cocinas, sus pies se decidieron por la primera opción, y en un santiamén se encontraba frente a las puertas de roble del Gran Salón… sosteniendo entre sus brazos a una pelirroja endemoniadamente molesta.

-¿Qué rayos pasa contigo, imbécil?--vociferaba Lily, golpeando a James repetidamente para que la soltara y lamentándose mentalmente por las ironías de la vida.

Y es que unos segundos atrás, Lily se levantaba de la mesa de Gryffindor, despidiéndose de sus amigas con una sonrisa en el rostro por no haberse topado con James Potter en todo lo que iba de día.

-¿¡No te basta con molestarme con tus estúpidas fiestas ilegales en la Sala Común, como para que de paso vengas a…!?--decía golpeándolo al ritmo de sus palabras.

-Evans, Evans, Evans…--canturreó el muchacho, sabiendo que decir el nombre de la Gryffindor no traería nada bueno--Sé que estás lista para explayarte una vez más… ¿pero no te parece que es muy temprano para andar con esos gritos?

-¿Temprano? ¿Te parece temprano, pedazo de troll?--Lily parecía haberse ahogado con el cinismo de James, quien ya la había soltado--¡¡Ya van a ser las 3 de la tarde, imbécil!!

-Pues en China aún es temprano… y como sigas gritando de esa forma, vas a despertar a todos esos pobres chinitos que no tienen la culpa de tu mal humor.

Lily decidió que lo mejor era dejar pasar las provocaciones de Potter y marcharse de inmediato con la mayor dignidad posible.

-¡Evans, espera un momento! ¡Olvidaste algo!--gritó James a su espalda, logrando que la chica se girara.

-¿Qué cosa?--preguntó desconfiada, viendo cómo James daba dos pasos rápidos para alcanzarla.

-Aceptar salir conmigo a Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana.

Lily bufó ante la última babosada salida de la boca de Potter, pero en vista de que éste no dejaba de verla fijamente, decidió dejarle las cosas bien en claro… una vez más.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo, Potter? ¿Necesitas que te busque un diccionario para que al fin entiendas el significado de la palabra "no"?--empezó otra vez una de sus retahílas de negación; ésas que se había visto en la obligación de usar con James Potter desde aquella vez en tercero cuando le había robado un beso y él había empezado a pedirle para salir--Déjame ponerlo así: preferiría sufrir de fiebre de dragón 7 veces antes de tan siquiera considerar la idea de salir contigo. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

-Eres una dramática, pelirroja--le dijo James en un tono de superioridad, a sabiendas de que lograría picarla y que algo interesante podría salir de allí.

-Ni soy dramática ni tampoco me llamo pelirroja, Potter--dijo molesta.

-Pero eres pelirroja y SÍ eres dramática--respondió, acentuando cada sílaba de la última palabra. Molestar a la pelirroja y obtener algún beneficio extra por lograrlo, mejoraría el fiasco de su despertar… Y aún sin el beneficio extra, molestarla le parecía un pago justo por su última frustración del año.

-A ver, Potter…--dijo casi escupiendo el apellido--¿y a cuenta de qué tú dices que soy dramática?

¡Bingo! La pelirroja había mordido el anzuelo. Ahora todo quedaba de parte de James.

-Porque eres una exagerada… ¡Por Merlín! No te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo, ni que seas la madre de mis hijos ni que mueras a mi lado… Sólo te estoy pidiendo una oportunidad para salir. ¡Ni que fuera el fin del mundo!

-¡Quizás no lo sea para ti, Potter! Pero es que tú no tienes que salir con el ser más asquerosamente egocéntrico, imbécil y narcisista de todo Hogw…

-Ya entendí, Evans. ¡Pero es que…!--soltó en un tono de desesperación muy bien controlado. Sus minutos de práctica frente al espejo definitivamente habían dado buenos resultados. Ahora debía dar el último toque para lograr su objetivo--Por favor, Lily. Debe haber algo que logre abrir tu mente a la posibilidad de concederme una cita… ¡Yo sé que sí la hay! Por favor…

Lily volvió a bufar, esta vez de incredulidad ante las palabras de James Potter. Su reputación de casanova empedernido lo precedía y esto podría ser simplemente una táctica de conquista más. Y ella no tenía planeado caer en sus redes con un truco tan básico y sucio.

-Claro, Potter--dijo, fingiendo estar conmovida. A James había que combatirlo fuego contra fuego. Y ver ese asomo de sonrisa en su rostro era la señal que estaba esperando para continuar--Si le das un beso al Calamar Gigante--concluyó con sorna.

-Es un poco infantil, pero… ¡Está bien!--y se encogió de hombros antes de caminar en dirección a los terrenos del Colegio. _Tres, dos, uno…_ Lily lo detuvo, tal como se lo esperaba.

-¿Qué dem…? ¿De verdad ibas a besar al Calamar Gigante?

-Sólo si con eso logro que aceptes salir conmigo--dijo James en un tono que habría podido convencer hasta a su madre.

-¡Déjate de estupideces!

-¿Desde cuándo es una estupidez querer salir con la chica de tus sueños?--se felicitó mentalmente por tan buena respuesta. Ya lo anotaría en su libro por si la necesitaba más adelante.

-¡Déjate de juegos tontos!

-Esto no es un juego.

-¡No digas cosas de las que luego te arrepientas!

-Sólo me arrepentiría de intentar lo que fuera por ti.

-"Lo que fuera" son palabras muy fuertes, Potter.

-Y las cuales estoy dispuesto a cumplir.

_¡Ding!_ Un bombillo travieso se le había encendido a la pelirroja.

"_De verdad va a hacer lo que yo pida. Voy a hacerle pagar por todas sus estupideces… ¡Wow! Tengo el futuro de Potter en mis manos… ¿Qué beneficio le voy a sacar a todo esto?"_ pensaba Lily sopesando la situación.

-¿Y bien…? ¿Qué me dices, Evans?--la instó James.

-Pues…

Pero Lily se vio interrumpida por una pequeña pelirroja que en menos de 2 segundas le pellizcó el trasero a Potter y le dio uno de esos besos que sólo se ven en las películas… ejem, porno, por supuesto.

-Gracias por TODO lo que me hiciste anoche--le susurró la chica, a quien Lily reconoció como una Ravenclaw de quinto. Talbot le dio un beso en la mejilla al tiempo que colocaba algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón--Un pequeño detallito para que me recuerdes.

Y sin darle tiempo al chico de responderle, la pelirrojita de la noche anterior se marchó, logrando que Lily pusiera los ojos en blanco por el descaro de "las niñas de hoy en día".

James, por su parte, había metido su mano en el bolsillo muerto de la curiosidad. Para su sorpresa, la chica le había dejado un hilo dental transparente para que la recordara y él comenzó a examinarlo con cara de "¡ay, qué lindo mi regalito nuevo!", aunque después se molestó consigo mismo por haber olvidado todo lo que hizo la noche anterior. Porque si Darcy era capaz de dejarle semejante recuerdito, entonces mataría por saber qué le hizo la noche anterior.

-Supongo que tu fijación no era conmigo, sino con mi cabello--cuando James escuchó la voz de la Premio Anual, ésta ya se encontraba varios pasos lejos de él--y ya que encontraste reemplazo…

-Lily… ¡Lily, detente!--James se puso en marcha para seguirla. Sabía que ésta sería una de esas veces en la que tendría que "humillarse" frente a Lily, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Sólo porque esta vez estaba seguro de que daría resultado--¡Lily Ann Evans! Esa chica es parte de un pasado que no volverá… ¡No me juzgues por mi pasado, pelirroja! Júzgame por ser este hombre que hoy yace ante ti rogándote que me des… ¡Agh!

Lily se había detenido a último momento, haciendo que James casi chocara contra ella. Ahora se encontraba mirándolo a los ojos y apuntándolo con el dedo, que le temblaba ligeramente de ira.

-60 días…--pronunció lenta y claramente.

-¿Juntos, mi amor?--le interrumpió James sonriendo con picardía.

-¡Y 60 noches…!--exclamó con más ímpetu.

-¿De amor, pasión y locura?--volvió a soltar el moreno sin poder evitarlo.

-Sin sexo--completó la pelirroja con seguridad, en un tono apenas audible--Si no eres capaz de cumplirlo significa que eres un gusano que no vale la pena… ¿Aceptas?--y extendió su mano.

James se apresuró a tomar la mano de Lily para sellar el trato, con una cara que fácilmente se entendía. Porque James C. Potter tenía escrito "esto va a ser pan comido" en todo el rostro.

Pero sus manos nunca se encontraron, pues la pelirroja había retirado la suya.

-Si pierdes…--remarcó Lily, dándole a entender que no había terminado--me dejarás en paz… Ni me hablarás, ni me mirarás, ni siquiera pensarás en mí. ¿Entendido?

Qué creída podía ser a veces la pelirroja. ¡Mira que decir eso, como si James no dejase de pensar en ella! Pero ya le devolvería el favor…

-Y cuando gane…--dijo James--me concederás una cita con todas las de la ley.

-Explícate--ordenó.

-Paseo, comida y beso de despedida--enumeró con los dedos. Lily no pudo menos que bufar y enarcar una ceja.

-Qué divertido será decirte "no" por última vez--soltó la pelirroja como si nada--Así que piénsalo bien, Potter. Y luego me das tu respuesta.

-Ya tengo mi respuesta.

-Potter, no se vale claudicar a mitad del juego… Así que tómate tu tiempo esta vez.

-¿Preocupada por mí?

-Es en serio, Potter--dijo con semblante estoico.

-Lo sé, pelirroja.

-No. Quiero que te tomes, al menos, unos minutos antes de aceptar--James la miró con cierto grado de incertidumbre--Este no es cualquier juego, Potter. Es EL juego y quiero que lo aceptes con todas sus consecuencias.

El moreno estaba a punto de reírse por el tono de voz tan provocativo que estaba utilizando su interlocutora, pero sabía que hacerlo supondría echar por tierra su última gran estrategia de ataque. Además que sabía muy bien lo que tramaba su amargada pelirroja, y él no se asustaría con sus amenazas tontas.

Así que al final optó por tomar su barbilla con su mano derecha y pretender que estaba reflexionando al respecto. Con un minuto así sería más que suficiente.

-Acepto, Evans--exclamó mientras estrechaba con energía la delicada mano de la muchacha, siendo ésta la primera vez que un contacto piel a piel con Evans no lo mandaba a la enfermería.

-Entonces es un trato, Potter--dijo Lily a modo de despedida, con una sonrisa de clara malicia estampada en los labios.

Pero al intentar marcharse, el agarre de James se lo impidió. Al virarse, se encontró con la expresión más seria que jamás le había visto.

-¿Y tú? ¿Aceptas?

-¡Por las faldas de Hécate!--exclamó, como siempre lo hacía cuando la tomaban por sorpresa--¿Que si acepto?--dijo sonriendo, en un tono de voz cargado de ironía. Y agregó en el mismo tono--¿Que si acepto proteger a todas esas niñas de tu asquerosa compulsión por el sexo? ¿Y que si acepto ponerle algo de control a las hormonas que se te dispararon apenas pusiste un pie en Hogwarts? ¿Acaso crees que debo pensarlo?

-Tomaré eso como un sí, Evans--respondió James con una calma que rayaba en lo molesto--Pero no era eso lo que estaba preguntándote--Lily alzó una ceja y James se acercó a ella peligrosamente--En realidad quería saber si tú también aceptarás tu parte. ¿O acaso no estás consciente de lo que pueda pasar?

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?--le espetó con verdadera incredulidad, desconfiando de cada palabra que salía de la boca de Potter.

-Me refiero, por supuesto, a que esto es un juego de dos--le respondió con una voz premeditadamente sensual--Y quiero asegurarme de que tú también asumas tus consecuencias…

-¿Qué consecuencias?--soltó casi sin pensar. Pero es que Potter, todo todito él, le daba mala espina. Más ahora que en menos de 5 minutos le había volteado la tortilla.

-¿Asustada?

Si algo en el mundo no podía ocultar James Potter, era el placer que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Porque sin varita y sin fuerza bruta, a punta de ingenio puro, había acorralado a su pelirroja.

-Gryffindor hasta los dientes, Potter--dijo con voz segura, más para sí misma que para el muchacho de lentes. Sabía que llegados a este punto, no había marcha atrás. Si se retiraba, quedaría como una cobarde ante Potter y ya no habría forma de deshacerse de él jamás--Claro que acepto--y estrechó su mano con más fuerza, casi de forma triunfal. Estaba casi segura de que si jugaba bien sus cartas, se quitaría a Potter de encima en menos de dos meses.

El trato estaba sellado. Algo mágico acaba de nacer en el mismo instante en el que Lily Evans y James Potter se pusieron de acuerdo por primera vez. Si tan sólo uno de los dos hubiese tenido una pizca de talento para la adivinación, ¿habrían aceptado igual?

* * *

Fin del Prólogo…. ¿Y qué tal? Es la primera historia que publico aquí, y les agradecería mucho que me dijeran qué les parece, aunque sea para lanzarme un Avada Kedavra : Ya tengo escrito los 2 primeros capítulos, pero la historia la iré desarrollando con su ayuda (lo que significa que se aceptan sugerencias y peticiones)… Gracias y besitos a todos

**:Raven:_:_**


	2. Capítulo 1

Si hay que tomar una decisión, es mejor seguir adelante y atenerse a las consecuencias

Saludos a todos!! Sé que me comportado de lo peor con ustedes por no actualizar esto rápido, pero me han sucedido un billón de cosas que no me han permitido hacer nada. Lo más resaltante es que estoy dedicada en cuerpo y alma a mi tesis de grado y en mis pasantías, que sólo me dejan el fin de semana para mí…

Pero basta de excusas… Muchas gracias a **Gerl**, **Liz**, **Isabella** y **Maru** por sus reviews en el prólogo de la historia. Y en especial a **Marina** que me dio el último empujoncito para que yo al fin publicara el primer capítulo…. Así que este va dedicado a ti, **Marina**. Saludos!!!!

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**_Si hay que tomar una decisión, es mejor seguir adelante y atenerse a las __**consecuencias**__. No sabrás de antemano cuáles son esas consecuencias._

_Las artes adivinatorias fueron hechas para aconsejar al hombre, y no para predecir el futuro. Son excelentes consejeras, pero pésimas profetisas._

_Si las artes adivinatorias predijesen el futuro, todos los adivinos serían ricos, felices y estarían casados._

**CONSECUENCIAS**

La Sala Común de Gryffindor no tenía nada que envidiarle a ningún mercado muggle. Una molestia lluvia que se había instalado en los terrenos desde temprano obligó a que todos los alumnos permanecieran encerrados en el Castillo, buscando formas "alternativas" de matar el tiempo.

En una esquina de la habitación, una menuda pelirroja estaba tan ensimismada en sus asuntos que, por primera vez el ruido del lugar parecía no molestarla. Rasgaba in pedazo de pergamino con su pluma tan fuertemente, que cualquiera juraría que intentaba romperlo.

-¡No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquila!--decía Morgan casi al borde de la desesperación, mientras cruzaba el agujero del retrato junto a Allison.

La rubia, ignorando por completo las quejas que venía escuchando de Morgan durante toda la tarde, se fijó en la figura solitaria de la esquina.

-A ver, chiquita… ¿Por qué no mejor le das lata a la culpable de tu crisis de aburrimiento y me dejas en paz un rato?--le preguntó con una sonrisa, al tiempo que señalaba a la pelirroja.

-¡¡LILY ANNE EVANS!!--gritó la peculiar chica de cabello castaño zanjando la distancia entre ella y la aludida con 3 grandes zancadas--¿Dónde demonios te metiste toda la tarde?

La chica despegó los ojos del pergamino distraídamente, como si acabara de notar la presencia de sus mejores amigas.

-Lily, estuvimos esperándote toda la tarde en la biblioteca--le dijo Allison con su habitual tono dulzón.

-¡Toda la tarde!--recalcó Morgan con desesperación.

-L-lo siento--dijo Lily avergonzada--Es sólo que me… Me surgió algo de improvisto.

Y dicho esto volvió su atención al pergamino, como si la conversación estuviese zanjada.

-Lils, ¿te ocurre algo hoy?--preguntó Alli, mirando a Morgan con complicidad.

-No--respondió la pelirroja sin despegar los ojos del pergamino. Mentir no le era fácil y mucho menos si se trataba de sus amigas. Así que optó por hacerse la loca.

-Prefecta, te saltaste tus 3 horas sabatinas de estudio para ponerte a escribir quién sabe qué demonios en ese pergamino. ¿Y dices que no te ocurre nada?

Ahora Lily sí se dignó a mirar a su amiga.

-Ya te he dicho un millón de veces que no me llames así, Morgan O'Neil--exclamó, entrecerrando sus ojos con rabia.

Y la chica se rió, empeorando así el humor de la pelirroja. El nick, una creación de la mente de Black en tercero, cuando Lily había mencionado su sueño de ser Prefecta, había calado hasta el seno del grupo de la muchacha cuando en quinto fue elegida.

-No cambies el tema y escupe lo que te traes entre manos, Prefecta--replicó Morgan, colocando las manos como jarra y acorralando a la chica.

**~·~**

NI siquiera la lluvia pudo evitar que James recibiera su dosis diaria de adrenalina sobre su escoba. Simplemente se aseguró de secarse completamente con un hechizo antes de poner un pie dentro del Castillo.

Tenía prisa en llegar con sus amigos para contarles su último gran logro, pero una chica de Hufflepuff lo retuvo unos minutos en el segundo piso; logrando obtener una cita con James para ese sábado. Era la única forma que en encontró el muchacho para librarse de ella.

Entró por el retrato de la Dama Gorda con la escoba sobre el hombro y casi al instante notó con placer cómo Lily subía hacia el cuarto de las chicas con 3 metros de pergamino en sus brazos como alma que lleva el diablo, lanzándole miradas adustas.

-¡Manada, hagan fila para besarle el trasero al Rey del Juego!--exclamó abriendo la puerta de par en par.

Sirius, Remus y Peter habían conjurado una mesa y sillas en el centro de la habitación de los chicos y parecían estar discutiendo algo muy importante justo cuando James los había interrumpido.

La mirada que le dedicaron al de lentes, todos con una ceja alzada, no duró ni 2 segundos, antes de ignorar olímpicamente a su amigo.

-Si no te arriesgas nunca mejorarás, Pete--le decía Sirius, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros.

-Pe-pero…--tartamudeaba el chico con voz chillona.

-Peor nada, Colagusano… Nada mejor que la sana competencia entre amigos para mejorar tu juego--le decía Remus.

-¿Es que acaso nadie me escuchó?

La voz de James estaba teñida del más puro fastidio por ser ignorado por sus amigos.

-Lo siento, Cornamenta--dijo Remus con voz ronca--Es sólo que estábamos esperando a que sacaras tu cabeza del trasero.

Y los tres soltaron tremendas carcajadas, más aún después de ver la cara que puso James por el comentario.

-¿Les parece gracioso? Me alegro--dijo con calma, caminando directo a la puerta--¡Ahora nunca sabrán cómo me meto en las bragas de Evans!

-¿¡¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEE!!?

Ese fue el grito de Remus Lupin, que resonó por todo lo ancho y largo del Castillo. Sirius, por su lado, le escupió un trago entero de Cerveza de Mantequilla a Peter, que no había podido reaccionar luego del gritito que soltó.

-Quizás eso les enseñe a ustedes a sacar la cabeza del trasero…

-¿Qué acabas de decir?--preguntó Sirius justo cuando el moreno tocaba el pomo de la puerta, adelantándosele a Remus.

-¿De repente sí les interesa?--se giró en donde se encontraba con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡Déjate de idioteces y habla!--rugió Lupin.

Y, como siempre, el muchacho de desordenado cabello disfrutaba de la atención que le daban sus amigos y lo celebraba con movimientos lentos y parsimoniosos que lograban molestar más al resto de los Merodeadores. Finalmente decidió abrir la boca, cuando había terminado de sentarse con la silla invertida.

-Ya lo dije: voy a meter a Lily Evans entre mis sábanas.

Sirius bufó.

-Llevas diciendo lo mismo desde tercero, Cornamenta--le dijo con sorna--Así que disculpa si no nos lo tragamos esta vez--Colagusano asintió a su lado.

-Tranquilo, Canuto. Ya llegará mi momento de decirles "se los dije".

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?--saltó Remus.

-Y te agradecería que no vengas con tus estupideces de "los encantos Potter"…--agregó Sirius para fastidiarlo más, pero no lo consiguió. James estaba simplemente radiante por su gran logro con Lily.

-A ver, chicos… ¿Qué es lo que vengo diciéndoles desde hace años que es lo único que necesito para acostarme con la pelirroja?

-¿La poción desmemorizante más fuerte?--se jactó Sirius.

-¿Un milagro?--habló Remus.

-¡Una cita!--gritó Peter emocionado, como si fuese el primero en responder una pregunta particularmente difícil de la Prof. McGonagall.

James simplemente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, señalando a Peter.

-¿Lily aceptó salir contigo?--preguntó Remus con una curiosidad que rayaba en el desespero, pero ninguno de los Merodeadores se percató de ello.

-No… pero dentro de 2 semanas tendrá que hacerlo.

-Potter, deja de hacerte la nenita misteriosa y suelta todo de una maldita vez.

-Está bien, Canuto--James sonrió aún más pronunciadamente--Es sólo que hoy Lily me propuso un trato en el que aceptaría salir con _moi_ si logro pasar 60 días y 60 noches sin sexo.

-¡Qué maldita arpía!--chistó Sirius molesto--¿Cómo se le ocurre proponerte semejante tortura medieval? ¿Prohibirte el sexo? Es que… ¿¡de dónde saca semejante desfachatez!? ¡¡Te dije que estaba loca, Cornamenta!! ¡¡LOCA!!

-¿Y tú aceptaste?--le preguntó el castaño seriamente, agudizando todos sus sentidos de licántropo para no dejar escapar ningún detalle.

-¡Claro que no!--respondió Peter en lugar de James--James nunca caería tan bajo por una bruja.

-¡Eso mismo, Gusano!--Sirius apoyó al bajito--Por los pantalones de Merlín, ¿cómo se te ocurre preguntar semejante idiotez, Lunático?

-Disculpa que te corrija, Sirius, pero la verdad es que sí acepté.

El sexy animago puso los ojos como Galeones sin dar crédito a sus oídos. Era tal como había dicho Peter: James nunca había caído tan bajo por ninguna chica.

-¿Se te salió un tornillo o qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurre aceptar esa apuesta tan ridícula?--ladró Sirius.

-¡No seas exagerado, Canuto! ¿O es que acaso no ves la oportunidad que tengo en bandeja de plata? Evans acaba de firmar la sentencia de muerte de su virginidad… ¡y hasta le puso fecha!--y empezó a reírse con fuerza.

-¿Y… y tú de verdad crees que puedas pasar tanto tiempo sin… sin… sin…?

-¿…Sin tirarte a ninguna de las nenas de Hogwarts?

-De Peter no me sorprende, ¿pero tú? ¡Qué falta de visión tienes, Canuto!--dijo James de pie, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a su mejor amigo y obligándolo a levantarse también--¿No lo ves acaso? Somos magos… ¡¡y de los mejores!!

-Pues fíjate que no me había dado cuenta--le respondió con ironía, molesto por haber sido comparado con Colagusano.

-Canuto, sólo piensa en las posibilidades… Un poco de Poción Multijugos, algunas hebras de tu cabello, ¡y podré tirarme a quién sea cuándo sea!

Peter y Remus escuchaban atentamente las palabras de James, mientras lo seguían a él y a Sirius con la vista por toda la habitación.

-Evans no me vigilará las 24 horas del día… Y aunque lo hiciera, aún tengo mi capa invisible o por error Lily podría beber un poco de las pociones para dormir que guardamos para Remus… Así que sólo tengo que hacerme el sufrido por 2 meses mientras mantengo mi ritmo de vida a escondidas y podré comprobar si la pelirroja es una leona en la cama o una simple gatita.

-Eres un maldito genio, Potter--dijo Sirius con malicia.

-No… ¡Eres un maldito imbécil!

El pobre lobito hervía de rabia. Apenas había dejado de apretar sus dientes con furia para encarar a James. Y una vez dicho lo que pensaba salió disparado fuera de la habitación, tirando la puerta con fuerza.

-¿Qué le ocurre a Lunático?

-¿Pues qué más va a ser, hermano?--le dijo Sirius--Que lleva toda una vida diciéndote que jamás lograrás nada con Evans y ahora vienes tú con este plan maestro… Simplemente le rompe las bolas no tener la razón.

-¿Crees que sea eso?--James estaba preocupado porque jamás había visto a Remus actuar de esa forma.

-¡Claro! Mejor hablemos de la verdadera oportunidad de tu vida--ahora era Sirius quien conducía a James por la habitación, con un brazo sobre sus hombros--¿Qué es lo que llevo diciéndote todo este tiempo?

-Mmmm… ¿Que no debería tomarme el quidditch tan en serio?

-No, Cornamenta… Sobre Lily.

-¡Yo sé, yo sé!--chilló Peter dando saltitos con la mano en el aire, como si de verdad estuviese en el aula de Transformaciones--Siempre le dices que debería darle una probada de su propio hidromiel a Evans.

-Exacto, Colagusano… Ahora ve al baño a revisar qué tanto mojaste tus pantalones esta vez--soltó Sirius, logrando que el chico se sonrojara. Y sin darle tiempo a replicar, se dirigió a James--Deja que la Prefecta Perfecta beba un poco de hidromiel antes de acostarte con ella.

-No estoy seguro de entenderte--dijo James con una sonrisa divertida, pues los planes de Canuto solían ser una bomba.

-Déjame ponerlo así: Si Evans quiere castigarte prohibiéndote el sexo durante 60 días y 60 noches, entonces asegúrate de que ella la pase realmente mal durante estos 2 meses--le dijo con un brillo de malicia en sus grises ojos--Págale a la chica con el mismo Knut, y los intereses de todos estos años se los pagas en Galeones… ¿Me sigues?

**~·~**

Remus salió disparado de la habitación de los chicos, maldiciendo por lo bajo su suerte.

En un segundo estaba al pie de la escalera que llegaba a las habitaciones de las chicas, con la respiración anormalmente agitada. Se fijó en que nadie estuviese viéndolo y se encaminó hacia el cuarto de las chicas de séptimo, cuidándose de no pisar el escalón falso que lo mandaría directo al suelo.

Sin siquiera tener la educación de tocar, entró en la habitación. El lobo necesitaba respuestas y no esperaría a que Remus hiciese las preguntas por él.

-¿¡En qué demonios estabas pensando, Lily!?--gritó con ferocidad.

La pelirroja, la castaña y la rubia se sorprendieron de ver al muchacho en tal estado de alteración, sobre todo porque generalmente era él quien las calmaba a ellas cuando estaban así.

-¿Disculpa?--la ceja de la chica se alzó en cuanto ésta recuperó la capacidad de hablar.

-¡Pues no! No te disculpo nada, Lily. ¿Acaso perdiste la razón?--se encaminó hasta ella--¿Qué te pasó por la mente para que te lanzaras de cabeza en semejante estupidez? ¿A qué estás jugando, pelirroja?

-Para empezar, Remus Lupin, no te estaba pidiendo disculpas--le respondió con ese carácter que todos conocían en Hogwarts--Y en segundo lugar, me vas explicando qué bicho te picó para que irrumpieras en mi cuarto de esa forma y para que en menos de 1 minuto me llamaras descerebrada, estúpida y pelirroja. ¡Sabes perfectamente que odio que me llamen así!

-Es cierto, Remus. ¿Qué es eso tan grave que pudo haber hecho Lily para que te comportes de esa forma?--preguntó Allison colocándose junto a su amiga.

-¡Esto es increíble, Al! ¿Es que acaso te parece poco que Lily le haya propuesto semejante cosa a James?

-Prefecta, ¿al fin decidiste hacerle una propuesta indecente a James? ¿O es que decidiste aceptar una de las suyas?--se mofó Morgan.

-¡No es gracioso, Morgan!--gritaron Lily y Remus al unísono y luego se voltearon a ver.

-A ver, Lupin, ¿de qué propuesta hablas?--volvió a preguntar la rubia.

-¿Es que acaso Lily no les ha contado su última gran hazaña?--ambas chicas negaron y Remus continuó hablando sin despegar los ojos de Lily--Esta tarde, Lily le ha propuesto a James que saldría con él si él lograba soportar 2 meses sin acostarse con nadie.

-¿¡Que tú has hecho qué!?

-¿Podrían al menos escuchar mi versión de la historia?--se defendió la pelirroja--Si le ofrecí tal cosa al egocentrista de Potter es para quitármelo de encima de una vez por todas… ¿O es que acaso tu amiguito olvidó contarte lo que pasaría si pierde?

-¡Claro que olvidó contarlo! Estamos hablando de James, Lily… Aunque claramente no estás consciente de lo que eso significa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Se refiere a que James es la persona más testaruda de Hogwarts, Prefecta--dijo Morgan cansada de estar en silencio--Más testarudo que tú, incluso. Y cuando de apuestas se trata, prefiere morir antes que perder.

-¡Exacto! Y tú caíste redondita en su juego--le regañó la otra muchacha.

-Y eso no es todo, Lily… Has sido tan ingenua como para creer que él cumpliría su parte del trato tan fácilmente--completó el chico.

-A ver, a ver… ¿Podrían dejar de tratarme como si fuera un troll con contusión cerebral?

Los presentes la miraron mientras se dirigía hacia su cama. Sobre ella reposaban los kilómetros de pergamino que había escrito esa tarde, junto a su varita y un centenar de libros.

-No me subestimen, chicos, que no pienso ponerle las cosas tan fáciles a Potter--miró a sus amigos--Podrá ser tan testarudo como imbécil, no lo pongo en duda, Morgan. Pero en este juego pongo sobre la mesa mi orgullo, mi ingenio y mi salud mental, y no dejaré que gane aunque tenga que morir en el intento… Además de que yo no caí en su juego, Al, ÉL cayó en el mío. Y cuando se dé cuenta de lo que eso significa, ya me habré librado de él para siempre.

Allison y Morgan relajaron sus gestos, y la última incluso sonrió. Era una brisa de aire fresco ver a Lily apasionarse hasta el nivel de la locura con algo que no fuesen las normas o el estudio, y eso sólo podía agradecérselo a James.

-Y por último, tal parece que a ti se te olvidó con quién hablas, Lupin. ¿O es que acaso me crees tan idiota como para fiarme de la palabra de ese cretino?--dijo mirando fijamente al castaño--He estado trabajando toda la tarde para que Potter tenga que cumplir su parte del trato.

-¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?

-Ya él mismo te lo contará, querido… Por ahora tengo que ir a darle la buena nueva a tu amiguito.

Y dicho esto recogió un pergamino en el que había escrito algunas cosas pulcramente y salió de la habitación jubilosa.

-De verdad, algunas veces creo que la pelirroja tiene un aparte retorcida y sádica en algún lugar de su alma--susurró Morgan mientras veía partir a su amiga.

La pelirroja fue con paso firme hasta la habitación de los chicos. Había pasado los últimos 7 años evitando el lugar, a pesar de ser buena amiga de Remus. Pero ahora se moría por entrar y desinflar un poco el ego de James Potter.

Entró en la estancia de los chicos tal como lo había hecho James momentos antes: azotando la puerta hasta abrirla de par en par.

-¡Black, Pettigrew… los quiero fuera de la habitación! Cuento 5 y llevo 4…--dijo con voz potente.

-Lo siento, chicos, pero tal parece que la belleza le quitó la educación a la pelirroja--dijo James con una sonrisa que a Lily le pareció insoportable.

-¿Acaso no escucharon? ¡No me obliguen a quitarle puntos a Gryffindor…!--volvió a explotar.

-Lo siento de verdad, chicos, pero ¿qué le puedo hacer? La pelirroja quiere estar a solas conmigo--dijo con presunción, desordenándose el cabello.

-Yo… y-yo no… no--decía Lily tan roja de furia por la actitud de James que las palabras no lograban salir.

-No digas más, Jimmy--dijo Sirius haciéndole una seña que sólo ellos dos comprendían--Pete, nos vamos. Dejemos que los tortolitos tengan en su momento a solas.

Y dicho esto salió del lugar junto a su amigo regordete, dejando a la pelirroja balbuceando negativas incoherentes y su rostro de un alarmante tono rojo.

-¿Y bien…?

-¡¡Sirius Black es un imbécil hijo de arpía!!--gritó al fin la muchacha, cuando estuvieron solos.

-¡Ah! ¿Tuviste el placer de conocer a su madre?--le respondió con tono burlón--Mis sinceras condolencias… Pero me niego a creer que hayas venido hasta aquí para decirme eso.

-El trato…

-¿Te retiras tan rápido? Pensaba que no se valía claudicar--seguía hablando con el mismo tono burlón que tanto molestaba a Lily.

Pero ella no podía permitirse perder la calma. Conocía lo suficiente a Potter como para saber que si se alteraba él reaccionaría de forma orgásmica y eso no lo permitiría. Así que simulando la mayor calma posible, se sentó en la silla que Sirius había estado ocupando.

-Siéntate. Necesitamos hablar.

Y con gesto burlón, desplegó toda su galantería hasta sentarse con ella. Hizo un gesto con su mano derecha para que hablara.

-Supongo que entenderás que, después de 7 años conociéndote, no me puedo fiar de tu palabra--James murmuró algo que sonó como un sarcástico "auch", pero Lily lo ignoró--Así que estuve preparando algo para asegurarme de que cumplas tu palabra durante y después de estos 2 meses.

-¿Y quién me asegura a mí que tú cumplas tu parte del trato al final?--preguntó con voz socarrona, a sabiendas de que para Lily era una tortura disimular su enojo.

-Un contrato mágico--dijo con voz seca, ignorando los comentarios de James--Que nos obliga a cumplir lo que ya hablamos: pasas 60 días y 60 noches sin sexo y te concedo un paseo, comida y un beso de despedida--James sonrió--Acuéstate con cualquier ramera que se deje y entonces no me hablarás, ni me mirarás, ni te acordarás de mí por lo que te resta de vida… Tú firmas, yo firmo y el juego comienza. Y si alguien se retira, el otro gana.

-Me ofendes, preciosa.

-Uy, qué mal me siento… Ojalá hubiese algo que pudiese hacer por ti--dijo con ironía, colocando una mano sobre su pecho.

-Lo hay--la ceja de Lily se disparó hasta quedar oculta tras su cabello--Ya que decidiste hacer este "contrato mágico" sin consultármelo, yo sugiero que aceptes… Uhmmmmm--consideró bien lo que diría--No sé, yo diría que 3 cosas que yo te proponga.

-¿Qué?--Lily lo miró como si estuviese loco.

-Es lo justo, Evans. ¿O prefieres retirarte?--Lily lo miró con desconfianza--Escucha, prometo no proponer nada que te lastime, ni que te ponga en peligro, que te humille o que consideres repulsivo… ¿Qué es lo que tienes que perder?

La muchacha se lo pensó mucho antes de aceptar, pero con la condición de que primero firmara el contrato y luego aceptaría lo que James dijese.

-Bien… Ahora suelta tus 3 burradas del día, Potter.

-Ok, ok… Para empezar, de ahora en adelante dejaré de ser Potter y tú dejarás de ser Evans… Nos llamaremos por nuestros nombres, ¿ok?

Lily lo meditó por un rato. No le hacía mucha gracia tener ese trato con el chico que más odiaba, pero al menos Potter cumplió su palabra de no proponer cosas peligrosas ni sucias.

-Acepto… ¿Y cuál es la tercera cosa?

-¿No pensarás que…?--James la miró consternado--Creo que no has entendido, Evans… Pero llamarnos por nuestros hombres de pila es lo primero… Lo segundo…

-No, no, no, Potter--dijo con una sonrisa falsa--Es obvio que tu idiotez no te permite siquiera hacer la operación matemática más simple. Te explico--y entonces adoptó el tono de voz que usas para explicarle a un bebé que la comida va en la boca y no en el piso--Uno: Dejas de ser Potter, empiezas a ser James. Dos: Empiezo a ser Lily, dejo atrás a Evans. ¿Tres…?

-Lamento decirte, Lily Evans, que las cosas no son como tú lo dices.

-Y yo lamento tener que informarte que sí. ¿O prefieres retirarte?--blandió ante él el contrato que acababan de firmar.

Obviamente Lily no lo dejaría salirse con la suya sin luchar, y tal como estaban las cosas, lo mejor era ceder. Así podría conquistarla mucho antes y luego disfrutarla.

-Lo tercero es…--James pensó cuidadosamente en las palabras de Sirius. Si todo salía según lo planeado, él la pasaría en grande--Que estarás con los chicos y conmigo, cuando y donde yo diga…

-¡Pero…!

-No haremos nada peligroso ni humillante--sabía que Lily no aceptaría a menos que él la provocase--¿O acaso tienes miedo?

-Es un trato, P… ejem, James…--se corrigió con dificultad. Pero luego agregó con más seguridad--Es un trato. Ahora si me disculpas, me voy a dormir, James.

-Y dicho esto, se fue del lugar a toda marcha, dejando a James reflexionando sobre cómo se escucharía su nombre entre los gemidos que le robaría a Lily.

* * *

Y ese fue el final del capítulo 1... De nuevo mil disculpas a todos por la tardanza!!! Gomen gomen!!!!! Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para no volver a a tardarme tanto!! Aunque insisto, todo es culpa de mi tesis y la pasantía!!!

Entonces lo de siempre, espero sus reviews con todo mi corazón!!! Acepto sugerencias, peticiones, opiniones, abucheos, volciferadores, y demás!!! Y ya de paso también les aviso que publiqué el primer capítulo de un ff cortito llamado Una Semana Después... Pueden darse un paseo por ahí!!!! ^^ Y dejarme review allí tamb!!!

Hasta la próxima!!!

**::Raven::**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y notas de autor que aparecen aquí pertenecen a cierta rubia inglesa y un señor brasileño. El resto de las situaciones y personajes que no conozcan son míos... Que lo disfruten....

Y un saludo muy especial a **Marina** y **Rianne Black** y muchas gracias porsus reviews. Y gracias a todos aquellos que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos. =)

**_Notas de Autor:_ **_El guerrero de la luz se sienta con sus compañeros __**en torno a una hoguera**__._

Comentan sus conquistas, y los extraños que se incorporan al grupo son bienvenidos, porque todos están orgullosos de su vida y del Buen Combate. El guerrero habla con entusiasmo del camino, cuenta cómo resistió a cierto desafío, que solución encontró para un momento difícil. Cuando cuenta historias, reviste sus palabras de pasión y romanticismo.

A veces se permite exagerar un poco. Recuerda que sus antepasados también exageraban de vez en cuando.

Por eso hace lo mismo. Pero sin confundir jamás orgullo con vanidad, y sin creer sus propias exageraciones.

* * *

**EN TORNO A UNA HOGUERA**

Para cuando Sirius, James y Peter despertaron al día siguiente, la cama de Lupin estaba arreglada y el lobito no daba muestras de vida por ningún sitio.

James estaba preocupado, pues la última vez que lo vio fue cuando Remus salió molesto de la habitación y para cuando el chico regresó, ya todos estaban dormidos. Pero antes de que el moreno pudiese decir nada, Sirius tomó la palabra.

-¿Listo para empezar tu tortura autoimpuesta?--le preguntó sonriendo, mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

-Creo que la pregunta debería ser: ¿listo para hacerle la vida imposible a Evans?

-¡Así me gusta! Ese es el espíritu, Cornamenta--le felicitó con unas palmadas en la espalda--¿Y ya tienes pensado qué hacerle hoy?

James negó con la cabeza y luego bajó la mirada avergonzado. Había pasado parte de la noche anterior buscando una forma de regresarle el favor a la pelirroja y no se le había ocurrido absolutamente nada. Una total vergüenza para un Merodeador.

-¡Yo sé, yo sé!--chilló Peter--El polvo de Wartcap nunca falla para estas ocasiones.

-¡Y ese es exactamente tu problema, Colagusano!--dijo con lentitud y sorna--Simplemente piensas en pequeña escala… Y tú, joven Potter, hoy es tu día de suerte.

James paró por un momento sus intentos de domar sus cabellos, y le dirigió una mirada significativa a su amigo.

-¿Y eso quiere decir…?

-Que sé exactamente qué hacer para continuar fastidiando a la pelirroja. Lo llamaremos… Uhmmm, creo que lo llamaremos "Misión Roja Abajo", MRA para acortar… ¿Qué les parece?--sus amigos se rieron--¿Sabes qué he descubierto que Evans realmente odia? ¡Que tú te salgas con la tuya!

-¿Y eso de qué le sirve a James?--Peter estaba molesto por las palabras de Sirius.

-Piensa en grande, Peter… Sólo tienes que buscar la forma de fastidiarle el plan de los 2 meses a Evans y la fastidiarás a ella.

-Pero ese maldito contrato no me va a permitir hacer nada de lo que tenía planeado…

-Y es precisamente por eso que debes agradecer tenerme a tu lado… Esto es lo que harás…

**~·~**

-¡Morgan, me estoy muriendo de hambre!--gritaba una pelirroja gruñona.

Se había despertado muy temprano ese domingo para no tener que encontrarse con la cara de James Potter, pero sus amigas habían decidido arruinar sus planes. Bueno, quizás no tanto Allison, pero sí Morgan.

Su castaña amiga no sólo había decidido despertar justo cuando ella y Allison se disponían a salir, sino que se había antojado de demorarse como nunca para arreglarse.

-¡Adiós a mis planes de evasión!--murmuró la pelirroja, tirándose sobre su cama bruscamente.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No, Al. Nada--y luego gritó en dirección al baño--¡¡Morgan O'Neil, sal inmediatamente de allí o…!!

-¿O vas a volverme completamente sorda con tus gritos?--preguntó la chica, saliendo del baño ya lista--Bien, es momento de encontrarnos con nuestro destino, chicas… ¡Al Comedor!

Y dicho esto, salió de la habitación a toda marcha con un brazo en alto, dejando a sus amigas totalmente anonadas por su actitud. No pasaron muchos segundos antes de que la chica regresara a la habitación.

-Pensaba que tenían hambre--dijo desde el marco de la puerta, en un intento por hacer notar lo obvio.

-¿Encuentro con el destino?--preguntó Allison, confundida--A ver, a ver… para empezar explícanos ¿por qué demonios te tardaste tanto? Por lo general eres la primera en arreglarse.

-No sé… Supongo que quiero seguir el ejemplo de Jimmy…--dijo como si nada, ganándose una mirada incrédula de la pelirroja--Sí, Lily, me refiero a tu adorado dolor de cabeza, James Potter.

Lily bufó.

-Realmente me está empezando a molestar tu relación con ese grupito infernal de imbéciles--le dijo cuando ya se habían puesto en marcha hacia el Gran Salón.

Por el camino se encontraron con el chico que rompió los sueños de más de la mitad del sector masculino de Hogwarts: Robert McDouglas, el novio de Allison desde hace 2 veranos atrás. Así que Lily se vio obligada a soportar la "interesante" conversación de Morgan durante todo el trayecto.

-Si Jimmy tuvo las agallas de aceptar esa dichosa apuesta tuya, entonces yo voy a conseguir mi objetivo este año--dijo mientras ella y la pelirroja bajaban las escaleras.

-Primero que nada, ¡deja de llamarlo Jimmy! Y en segundo lugar,…--la miró fijamente--espero que de verdad no me estés hablando de quién creo que estás hablando.

Morgan intentó morderse la lengua ante la mirada de su amiga, pero no pudo aguantar más de 3 segundos en silencio.

-¡De verdad no te entiendo, Lily! ¿Qué tienes en contra de los Mer…? Ejem, ejem… ¿De los chicos?

-¡Oh, por Merlín! ¿De verdad me estás hablando de…?

-Del grandioso y sexy bombón de Sirius Orión Black…--Lily puso una cara difícil de describir, algo entre el asco y la incredulidad--No entiendo porqué reaccionas así, Lily. ¿Cuál es la gran sorpresa si llevo diciéndotelo desde primero?

-Siempre es una sorpresa que tu amiga tenga tan mal gusto--dijo la pelirroja, dando un giro a la derecha para tomar un atajo al comedor--además, ¿no has visto el montón de golfas sin cerebro con las que sale?

-Eso es porque no se ha enamorado, Lils--se detuvo en seco, imitando a su amiga--¿Lils, qué ocurre? ¿Lils? ¿Lily?

-Maldito pedazo de sabandija rastrera--refunfuñó Lily entre dientes, hecha una furia… Y entonces Morgan también lo vio.

Allí, en uno de los extremos de la mesa de los Leones, estaba James Potter rodeado de, al menos, siete chicas de su casa que al parecer que creían que el intercambio de saliva era una nueva forma de consuelo.

Sí, consuelo. Porque durante los segundos que las chicas dejaron de besarse con Potter, Lily escuchó la historia más patética y escuetamente cursi de todos los tiempos. Algo que le sonó demasiado a "mi pequeño cachorro murió".

-Necesitamos hablar, P-James.

No sabía cuándo había llegado junto al insufrible de Potter o cuándo había soltado esas palabras en un estallido de frustración pura. Lo cierto era que ahora estaban frente a frente en un rincón del lobby, y un par de ojos grises no se perdían el mínimo movimiento entre ellos.

-¿Sí, Lily?--el moreno disfrutaba de esas palabras tanto como disfrutó de los labios de sus acompañantes.

-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?--soltó, tensando su mandíbula por un instante antes de continuar--De verdad creí que me dejarías disfrutar de esto por unas semanas, pero…--soltó una risita de autosuficiencia--¿rendirte de esta manera?

-¿Rendirme, dices? ¿Y por qué habría yo de hacer tal cosa?

-Ya lo hiciste--el muchacho levantó una ceja--En el preciso instante en que empezaste a intercambiar bacterias bucales con esas arrastradas…

-¡Qué romántica puedes ser a veces, Lily!--ironizó.

-Perdiste. Lo que significa que vuelves a ser Potter y yo pronto seré un recuerdo borroso--y se dispuso a partir de vuelta al Gran Comedor, pero unas palabras la detuvieron.

-Ni aunque quisieras…

-¿Disculpa?--volvió a encarar al muchacho, que sonreía socarronamente.

-Dije que ni aunque quisieras podrías convertirte en un recuerdo borroso para mí--molestarla, hacerla bajar la guardia, shockearla y prepararla para la estocada final. Ya sólo quedaba preparar a la pelirroja para la segunda parte del plan.

-Deja ya de fastidiar…

El muchacho soltó una risa lo suficientemente corta para no molestar a Lily.

-Y te equivocaste en otra cosa… Nadie se ha rendido aún… No a menos que tú quieras hacerlo.

La pelirroja iba a abrir la boca para replicar, pero James hizo aparecer el contrato mágico que habían firmado y lo puso en manos de la chica.

-No sé si necesito lentes nuevos, pero no creo que haya nada sobre besos.

Haciendo uso de las habilidades que había adquirido tras tantos años de arduo estudio, la Premio Anual leyó el pergamino en un segundo y sintió una punzada en el estómago.

-Es totalmente implícito que…

-En un contrato, mágico o no, no debe quedar nada implícito. ¿O nunca has oído de los vacíos legales?--la chica iba a decir algo más, pero él la atajó de nuevo--Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Puedes incluir tu nueva política de nada de besos, nada de caricias… ¡incluso puedes prohibirme los apretones de mano!

-¿A cambio de qué?

-Siempre me ha encantado tu perspicacia, pelirroja--y volvió a soltar su encantadora risa.

-¿Y bien?

Pero James se dio media vuelta entre risas, caminando directamente hacia los terrenos del colegio. Pero al abrir las puertas de roble, dijo claramente:

-Asegúrate de estar en la Sala Común a medianoche…

Y sin darle tiempo a nada, cerró las puertas tras de sí y se alejó para disfrutar del resto de su día.

**~·~**

-Olvidaba lo puntual que eres… ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

Por toda respuesta, Lily soltó un montón de insultos y palabras que James jamás pensó que escucharía de boca de la pelirroja.

-Tomaré eso como un sí… Lo siento, pelirroja. Pero tenía que esperar que todo estuviese listo. ¿Nos vamos?

-¿Ir? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? El toque de queda es hasta las 9pm--dijo molesta.

-Dime algo… ¿De verdad creíste que te dejaría agregar esa tonta prohibición sólo por verte unos segundos a medianoche? ¡Eso podía hacerlo cualquier día de la semana!

Lily lo pensó unos segundos antes de decir:

-Quizás sólo lo hacías para probar tu poder sobre mí.

Enseguida se arrepintió.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tengo un poder sobre ti?--dijo James con su sonrisa de superioridad sexual patentada, remarcando cada palabra con un paso en dirección a la chica. Y Lily se quedó paralizada, nublada por la tensión que James acababa de provocar--Asegúrate de quedarte cerca de mí en todo momento.

Y tal como lo había hecho en la mañana, no le dio tiempo a rechistar. Tomó su mano con cierta rudeza y la llevó unos metros fuera de la Sala Común, ganándose un fuerte regaño por haber despertado a la Dama Gorda.

Llegados a ese punto, lanzó una sustancia plateada sobre ellos.

-Es mi capa invisible--dijo ante la mirada inquisidora de Lily--Ahora haz silencio…

-Pero…

-No me obligues a hechizarte, pelirroja--y sacando un pedazo de pergamino, pronunció las palabras más estúpidas que la chica jamás le escuchó--_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_.

De ahí en adelante se internaron en el Castillo como si fuese un verdadero laberinto. Lily había leído mucho sobre los interminables pasadizos secretos y trampas mágicas que los Fundadores se habían divertido colocando por todo el lugar, pero James parecía conocer esa información de primera mano.

Y no habían tenido ningún encuentro con algún profesor o el celador. Lily sospechaba que el pergamino de Potter tenía algo que ver con eso, aunque el chico no le permitía ver su contenido.

"_O es eso o Potter se tomó una cucharada de Felix Felicis_"--pensó la muchacha, siguiendo muy de cerca los pasos de James.

Una vez fuera del Castillo, James guardó su capa invisible y el pergamino, no sin antes apuntarlo con su varita y decir _Travesura realizada_.

-¿Qué travesura acabas de hacer?--la pregunta le causó gracia al moreno.

-Secuestrarte--le susurró y la condujo por un camino que conocía tan bien que no necesitó ningún hechizo para seguirlo.

-¿Ése no es…?--preguntó Lily ante un imponente árbol, presa del miedo--¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Te das cuenta que ése es…?

-El Sauce Boxeador. Sí, Lily, lo sé--dijo con voz cansina, encarándola al fin--Ahora te agradecería que dejaras tus gritos histéricos o de nada habrán servido mis esfuerzos por sacarte del Castillo…--y la tomó de la mano, para dirigirla al árbol.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame Potter o te juro que…!--vociferaba desesperada, oponiendo resistencia y tratando de soltarse del agarre del chico. Claro que ni una cosa ni la otra servían de nada ante la fuerza del Capitán de Gryffindor--¿¡De verdad piensas matarme sólo porque te obligué a ser abstinente por 2 meses!?

Lily lloriqueaba, y ése había sido el colmo para James. A un movimiento de su varita, la chica había quedado sin voz. Con otro movimiento, había levantado una rama con la que presionó un nudo en la base del árbol.

La chica dejó de moverse en canto el árbol también lo hizo.

-¿Ves ese agujero de allí?--la chica asintió ante el tono de voz que James utilizó--Entra.

Y no tuvo que repetírselo. En pocos segundos, Lily, seguida muy de cerca por James, había atravesado casi a gatas un túnel estrecho y ahora se encontraba en el interior de…

-La Casa de los Gritos--exclamó encantada.

-Sí. Y no está embrujada--le dijo James, antes de gritar:--¡Cariño, ya llegué!

Lily pensó que el chico estaba de nuevo con sus jueguitos tontos, pero casi se cae al suelo cuando le respondieron el saludo.

-¡Estamos arriba, Cornamenta! ¡¡Y llegas tarde!!

-¿Cornam…?

-Sube.

Y cuál sería su sorpresa al subir y ver allí reunidos a Remus, Black y Pettigrew, sentados en el suelo alrededor de una fogata mágica.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?--Lily no podía creer que había sido Remus quien preguntara eso tan ferozmente.

-Eso lo sabrías si no te hubieses comportado como un marica desde ayer--le soltó Sirius con desdén.

-Lily, ellos son Sirius, Remus y Peter…

-Sé quiénes son…

-No, Lily. Míralos bien--la chica lo hizo sin entender la actitud del moreno--Ellos son Sirius, Remus y Peter. Y, por esta noche, serán tus compañeros de fogata.

-¿Piensas incluirla en nuestra reunión mensual?--preguntó Remus anonadado.

Y es que, desde segundo, los chicos acostumbraban a reunirse allí una semana antes de luna llena para hablar de cualquier cosa y desahogarse. No habían dejado ese hábito ni aún después de convertirse en animagos. Después de todo, había sido la primera forma que habían hallado de ayudar a Remus.

-Lo dicho: lo sabrías si no te hubieses comportado como una niñita remilgada, Lunático--volvió a soltar Sirius.

James tomó su asiento en el círculo, como si ya supiese su lugar, y le indicó a Lily que se sentase entre él y Sirius. Remus permanecía callado, sin perder ningún detalle de la situación.

-¿Trajeron el Whiskey de Fuego?--preguntó James y Peter asintió orgulloso, mostrando 5 botellas que estaban a su lado--Bien, con eso será suficiente.

-¿Están dementes? Todo el mundo sabe que está prohibido beber…

-¿Aún no le has explicado las reglas?

-Esperaba que Rem lo hiciera…

El aludido sopesó muy bien la situación. No estaba muy de acuerdo con que sus amigos trajeran a Lily precisamente allí (probablemente para vengarse por la apuesta con James), pero un ataque frontal no era la mejor opción.

-Escúchame bien, Lily. En este sitio no eres Prefecta ni Premio Anual, así como tampoco lo somos James yo--la pelirroja lo miraba desconfiada--Tampoco Sirius y James son tus constantes dolores de cabeza… Sólo estamos para hablar y beber…

-¿Como un grupo de apoyo alcohólico?

-Exacto--exclamó Peter, que algo entendía de eso de los grupos de apoyo.

-¿Y de qué vamos a hablar?--preguntó Lily más confiada, ahora que había cruzado palabra con un Remus más calmado.

-Es el turno de Canuto de escoger--chilló Peter de nuevo, como intentando congraciarse con la pelirroja.

-Y como me siento benevolente y nostálgico, vamos a jugar nuestra vieja ronda de preguntas y respuestas--luego de intercambiar una mirada cómplice con James, se dirigió a Lily--Yo hago la pregunta y vamos a ir pasando la botella de Whiskey de Fuego… Así cada uno va a tener la oportunidad de beber y responder…

-Y así confiarás en que no estamos tratando de envenenarte o emborracharte--continuó James--Yo empezaré a responder y pasaremos la botella en sentido de las agujas del reloj para que seas la última.

Lily no sabía cómo se había metido en todo esto, pero ya habían empezado el dichoso juego. Las primeras rondas, había dicho Sirius, iban a ser de preguntas sencillas de responder para que se fuesen soltando.

-¿Acaso siempre hacen este tipo de preguntas?

-En realidad no, Evans… Pero suponía que no serías capaz de responder nuestras acostumbradas preguntas a menos que te hicieses una idea menos prejuiciosa de quiénes somos cada uno--dijo Sirius con algo que a Lily le sonó muchísimo como si estuviese ofendido--¿Listos para el verdadero juego?

Todos asintieron, Lily al final.

-Bien, empecemos con algo alegre… Uhmm, su más grande sueño--finalizó con seriedad.

Lily pensó que sería una broma o que, al menos, los otros lo tomarían como tal. Pero cuál sería su sorpresa cuando, uno a uno, los chicos iban respondiendo con total naturalidad.

-Todos lo saben, quiero ser jugador profesional de quidditch--le dio un sorbo a la botella y la pasó a Remus.

El lobito miró a todos y sonrió. En ese momento decidió disfrutar y dejar de lado su batalla, quizás para el día siguiente.

-Ya mi sueño se hizo realidad… Tener amigos.

-Me vas a hacer llorar, Lunático--y Sirius se secó una lágrima invisible que acompañaba muy bien su tono sarcástico--¿Pete?

-Uhmm… Poder graduarme de Hogwarts--dijo el chiquillo apenado, haciendo que todos los demás se riesen de él.

-Yo quiero tener una familia. ¡Sin ánimos de ofender, chicos! Pero quiero una familia mía, propia. Quiero encargarme de ellos, de protegerlos y de hacerlos felices--respondió el chico con aire soñador--¿Y tú, pelirroja?

La chica ni siquiera atinaba a tomar la botella que Sirius le ofrecía. Todos habían sido tan serios en sus respuestas, que sus vellos se le erizaron. Sobre todo Black, que de verdad parecía añorar tener una familia propia. ¿Quién lo diría de Sirius "Casanova" Black?

-Uhmm, no sé. Nunca lo había pensado… Supongo que ser la primera de la clase.

Cuando se disponía a beber su porción de whiskey, la voz chillona de Peter la detuvo.

-¡Oh, vamos, Evans! ¡Eso ya lo eres!

-¡Pero Remus también cumplió su sueño!--se defendió.

-No es eso… Es que…

-¡Piensa un poco fuera de tu pequeña caja!--exclamó Sirius--Estamos hablando del sueño de tu vida.

Lily los miraba a todos apesadumbrada, sabiendo que no tendría más remedio que cambiar su respuesta.

-Uhmm… ¿Casarme?--el miedo en su voz provocó risas en todos.

-No te preocupes… Después de Hogwarts, princesa--le susurró James a su oído, quitándole la botella de la mano.

-Muy bien, muy bien… ¿Qué me dicen de su mayor secreto?--canturreó Sirius.

-Sabes que nuestro secreto es conjunto, Sirius.

-Está bien, Peter. Tienes razón--luego todos vieron a Lily expectantes, excepto Remus, que ya sabía lo que vendría a continuación--Lily Evans, somos los geniales y fabulosos…

-¡Merodeadores!--dijeron todos al unísono.

-Ya lo sabía--se pavoneó la chica.

James abrió los ojos como nunca. Había sido su idea firmar todas sus grandes travesuras como "Los Merodeadores" precisamente para que Lily no supiese que él estaba inmiscuido y así empezara a creer que no era un inmaduro… Pero si Lily lo sabía, sus planes se habían ido al caño. Seguro que Morgana tenía algo que ver…

-En ese caso…--dio un sorbo a la botella y dijo sin siquiera pensarlo--Soy un animago ilegal y me transformo en un ciervo, pero no cualquier ciervo… Soy Cornamenta.

Todos rieron. Lily incluida, aunque más que todo guiada por la bebida. Pero enseguida volvieron a sus expresiones serias: era el turno de Remus.

El lobito se aclaró la garganta varias veces.

-Soy un licántropo, Lily--y se calló, aguardando junto a los demás por la reacción de la chica, que había sido muy amable con él desde que entraron juntos a Hogwarts. Pero, para sorpresa de todos, la muchacha soltó una risa graciosa.

-Es por eso que te llaman Lunático, ¿no es cierto?--preguntó radiante.

-¡Yo soy una rata!--se adelantó Peter, que quería causar en Lily la misma reacción que Remus.

-¡¡Eso todos lo sabían, Peter!!--era el efecto del alcohol hablando por Lily.

-¡Eso es, pelirroja!--la felicitó Sirius por su chiste--Yo, en cambio, me transformo en un enorme perro negro… Por eso todos me llaman Canuto.

Ahora todos miraban expectantes a la pelirroja.

-¡Ni siquiera piensen que se los voy a decir!

-Pensaba que la valentía era parte de los Gryffindor--dijo Sirius y todos continuaron apuntándola con la mirada.

-¡Detesto el frío!--se apresuró a decir.

-Ya lo sabíamos, pelirroja… Además, tiene que ser algo que nadie más sepa.

-Lily, ¿acaso crees que vamos a divulgar lo que nos digas?--la apremió Rem.

-Van a odiarme por esto--dijo sin mirar a nadie en específico--Antes de que el Sombrero Seleccionador me enviara a Gryffindor… hubo un momento en el que… pues, verán… una pequeña parte de mí quería ir a Slytherin--todos se sorprendieron por semejante revelación, incluso Sirius la miró por un momento como si fuera un bicho raro. Pero cuando la chica miró a James, se asombró de verlo con una sonrisa--¿Y a ti qué demonios te ocurre? ¿Por qué sonríes?

-Siempre es un placer darse cuenta de que no eres tan perfecta como pretendes hacer ver--Lily estaba a punto de replicar y él se dio cuenta de que lo mejor era intentar ganársela. Recurriría al _Manual de Frases para Amansar Fieras_, capítulo 5, sección 2--Eso significa que eres real, pelirroja.

-¿Podrían dejar de cuchichear?--soltó Remus, molesto por las cosas que sus sentidos extra sensibles de licántropo le permitían escuchar--Canuto preguntó por tu mayor miedo… ¿James?

-¿Por qué no respondes por mí si ya sabes la respuesta?--a James le fastidió la actitud de Remus--Lily Evans, mi mayor temor es que a mis amigos les ocurra algo… ¿Feliz, Lunático?

El castaño tomó un largo sorbo de Whiskey de Fuego ante la mirada iracunda del moreno de lentes.

-A mí no me da miedo… A mí en realidad me aterra lastimar o infectar a alguien cuando estoy transformado.

-¿Estás tratando de hacernos llorar, Lupin?--con ese comentario Canuto se ganó una mirada asesina por parte del chico.

-¡Ya basta, Hocicos! El lobito sólo trata de responder--exclamó James en un tono de ligero sarcasmo--Pete, es tu turno… ¿A qué le temes?

-¡A TODO!--volvió a gritar Sirius a todo pulmón, haciendo que todos rieran por el comentario y que un apenado Peter se negara rotundamente a responder--A mí no me avergüenza decirlo: le temo a la maldita soledad… ¿Y tú, pelirroja?

-Está bien, se los diré… ¡Pero más les vale no reírse de mí!

Los chicos dejaron atrás los malos ratos y las bromas pesadas para intercambiar miradas cómplices y decir al unísono:

-¡Lo prometemos!

-M-me… ¡Me dan pánico los payasos!--terminó la chica con los ojos cerrados, como si su simple mención le aterrara.

-¿Te refieres a esos muggles que se visten de forma extraña y se pintan la cara?--Lily asintió y todos prorrumpieron en sonoras carcajadas.

-¡Prometieron no reírse!

-¡Sí, pelirroja, pero jamás dijimos "Palabra de Merodeador"!

Y todos continuaron burlándose del temor de Lily por largo rato, hasta que la chica se molestó y amenazó con reportar sus reuniones clandestinas.

-Muy bien, muy bien… ¿Qué hay de s amor imposible?--y miró a todos con picardía.

-Jamás habías preguntado eso, Sirius--exclamó Remus nervioso, aunque lo disimuló un poco con su tono de sorpresa.

-No todo puede ser preguntas viejas… ¿James?

Cornamenta se limitó a sonreír de lado y ver insistentemente a Lily mientras daba un sorbo a la botella. Sus amigos entendieron todo y comenzaron a gritar cosas como: "¡Déjate de estupideces!", "¡Responde la maldita pregunta!", y la favorita de Canuto "¡Deja de decirle lo mismo a todas!".

Al final el chico tomó el trago más largo de la noche y entre risas le pasó la botella a Remus, que tomó un sorbo corto.

-Pues obviamente Lily--y comenzó a reírse de forma contagiosa. Pronto todos tuvieron un gran ataque de risa. Cuando se calmaron, todos tenían lágrimas en los ojos y dolor abdominal.

-Es tu turno, Colagusano--le dijo James.

El chico miró a todos seriamente para que no soltaran el chiste fácil de la noche.

-Shasha Garden…

-¡Pero apenas va a cuarto, Peter!--soltó Lily.

-¿Ves por qué debes unirte a nuestro juego? Tienes que mejorar tu técnica, Colagusano--dijo Sirius y, después de un rato en silencio, se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban fijamente--¿Qué demonios están mirando? ¡Saben que no hay nada imposible para Sirius Orión Black!

-¡Está bien, está bien! Lily, será mejor que respondas antes de que el imbécil siga con sus idioteces--dijo Remus.

-Bueno, eso es fácil… James--y soltó un suspiro. Todos abrieron desmesuradamente sus ojos--Dean.

-¿No crees que sería mejor alguien… no sé, vivo?--soltó Remus sonriendo, ya que era el único que sabía de quién hablaba la pelirroja.

-¡Pero eso lo hace imposible!

Como todos los miraban extrañados, Remus les explicó a todos que se trataba de un actor de películas muggles que fue muy conocido por su actitud rebelde.

-¿Escuchaste eso, Canuto? Punto para mí.

-¿Punto para ti, por qué?--preguntó Lily ofuscada.

-Porque es obvio que te atraen los chicos como yo--y le sonrió encantadoramente.

La pelirroja se sonrojó hasta las orejas y tomó un largo sorbo de Whiskey de Fuego, lo que en realidad acentuó más su sonrojo.

-Bien, hagamos otra pregunta nueva… ¿Cuál es la locura más grande que hayan hecho?

James le quitó la botella de las manos a Lily y en un roce accidental pudo sentir lo tersa de su piel y la forma en que Lily temblaba un poco.

-En mi caso, fue aceptar cierta apuesta con cierta señorita testaruda, sólo para demostrarle que debe salir conmigo.

Lily sonrió levemente, hasta que Remus le quitó la botella al chico y se aclaró la garganta sonoramente.

-¡Fácil! Dejar que mis amigos se convirtieran en animagos ilegales y salir a Hogsmeade cada luna llena.

-¡Wow, chicos! Debe ser genial ver Hogsmeade de noche--Lily arrastraba un poco las palabras, peor los Merodeadores jamás le habían visto una sonrisa así en los labios--¿Qué hay de ti, Pete?

Los chicos trataban de contener y el chico los miraba con ferocidad. Pero escuchar ese "Pete" de boca de Lily le dio un poco de valor.

-Pues supongo que fue haber intentado la transformación por primera vez al mismo tiempo que los chicos.

Lily los miró desconcertada, porque cada vez parecían hacer esfuerzos más grandes para no reírse.

-¿P-por qué?

La chica no pudo contener la pregunta y los chicos ya no pudieron contener las carcajadas, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara hasta adquirir un alarmante color remolacha.

-¡No es gracioso, chicos! ¡¡Pasé una semana entera con cola!!

Lily enseguida se unió a las risas de los Merodeadores, provocando que Colagusano estuviese a punto de llorar.

-¡Es tu turno, Canuto!--rugió el chico como un verdadero león.

-Déjame ver--y empezó a pensar cuál podría ser su mayor locura entre todas las que había cometido--¡Ah, ya sé! Acostarme con tres chicas a la vez.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tienes conciencia, Black?

-De hecho sí, Evans… Eran amigas y terminaron peleadas por mi culpa--y se rió.

-¡Eres un cerdo!--escupió Lily.

-No, en realidad soy un perro--y se rió aún más por la cara que puso Lily--Se me olvidaba con quién hablaba. ¡Seguro que tu mayor locura fue saltarte una clase de Pociones!

-Ya déjate de estupideces, Canuto… Habla, Lily, por favor--James volvió a usar su tono grave para fingir madurez, cuando en realidad se moría de la curiosidad.

-¿Estar aquí con ustedes, cuenta? Porque técnicamente es la mayor locura que he hecho.

Sirius le quitó la botella con brusquedad.

-¡Bah! Eres una aburrida, Evans--y se disponía a tomar un sorbo, pero Lily volvió a tomar la botella, claramente picada.

-Hace 5 años me amonestaron del Ministerio de Magia, cretino.

-¿Por?--preguntó Peter.

-Magia ilegal.

-¿Y qué se supone que hiciste, Evans?

-Colgué a mi hermana Petunia del techo…

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?--preguntó James, sin poder controlar su curiosidad.

-¿Acaso fue aquella vez que te llamó "fenómeno de porquería", "pedazo de bruja circense de cuarta" y "bestia mojigata y solterona"?--preguntó Lunático entre risas.

Lily se sonrojó un poco más y asintió orgullosa por lo que había hecho, más aún cuando fue felicitada de boca de los mismísimos Merodeadores. Excepto uno de lentes, que no dejaba de ver a Remus de forma suspicaz.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.... Y ahora recuerden, click a ese botoncito lindo qeu aparece justo abajo y que dice **Review this story/chapter**... Vamos, que no les cuesta nada y harían muy feliz a esta escritora que tiene un bloqueo pael siguiente capítulo....

Besitos a todos con saber a Merodeadores......

**::Raven::**


End file.
